InterBoyfriend
by ObbsessedTwilightLover
Summary: Bella lives in Florida. Edward lives in Forks. The 2 recently met in a Debussy chatroom months ago. Now, feelings have formed. What happens when Bella moves to forks? Will she finally meet her Inter-Boyfriend? Better than summary. Rating may change..


**Inter-Boyfriend.**

**(A/N; Hey guys **^^** So its not my first time writing a story, but it will be the first time i actually complete a story. Be nice, i havent written a story in ages!)**

**Chapter One.**

**(Bella's Point Of View.)**

**E.C: **Where have you been?We haven't talked in ages.

**Bella: **We talked last night.

**E.C: **I can't stop thinking about you. You'r display picture is beautiful, your breathtaking smile, those chocolate brown eyes, your truly beautiful.

E.C, is Edward Cullen, a sweet guy i met in a Debussy chatroom 11 months ago, he lives somewhere in Washington, hes 17, bronze hair, green eyes all and all he's gorgeous. We've never met, we live pretty far away from eachother. We've been planning to meet but neither of us have enough money for that, neither of us are sure our parents would approve of meeting a total stranger from the internet, for all he knows i could be a pedofile.

My display picture was of me and Renee, my mum, at the beach, we were smiling like crazy, we had way to much coke that day, im sure my mum put whisky in hers though.. Edwards display picture was of him on a piano, he was smiling, he looks so stunning, its hard to believe a god like him thinks about me, he's probably crazy. Edward and i talk through, Windows Live Messenger and text now.

**Bella: **Thanks Edward =)

**E.C: **No problem, Bells? Bellsy? Jelly Belly?

**Bella:** Just Bella, Eddie? Ed? Eddiekins? Edwemo?

**E.C:** Hey! im not a emo! i hate it when people call me, Eddie, Ed or Eddiekins! But with you i'll make an acception.

**Bella:** I never called you a emo, Eddie. I feel so.. special.

**E.C:** Im glad, you should feel special all the time.

**Bella:** Awww! For some reason i always do when i talk to you.

**E.C:** We should talk alot more then.

**Bella: **If we talk alot more that means we'd never have time to sleep, we talk non-stop.

**E.C:** I agree. Im your addict, i always have to talk to you, your my msn drug.

**Bella:** lol! msn drug? nice.

**E.C:** You're more then that to me though.

**Bella: **What more am i to you?

**E.C: **Im sorry, Bella, i have to go, my sister is driving me crazy! I'll talk to you later?

**Bella: **Of coarse! bye Edward.

**E.C: **Sweet dreams, my Bella.

**E.C** **has just signed out and left the conversation.**

What more could i be to him? I signed out of msn and shut down my computer and got ready for bed, i dreamt of Edward that night.

***Mornning***

I drew back my curtains, i looked up into the crystal blue sky, not a cloud could be seen. A normal day for Florida. I live in Florida, obviously, with my mum, Renee, and step dad, Phil. I would describe myself as an average 17 year old, i have long wavy mahogany brown hair, nothing special. Im of average height, ok maybe a little small. The one big draw back for me though is that im the clumsiest person you will ever come across. I trip over thin air!

After showering and dressing into my favourite blue denim skirt, and black t-shirt, i made my way downstairs to the kitchen, Renee was drinking tea.

"Morning, sweety." She greeted me the same way every day.

"Morning Mum." The same with me.

"Anything exciting happening today?"

"Nah, not really. Anything exciting happening with you today?"

"Nope." Renee sighed, she looked pretty sad.

"Whats wrong mum?" I asked.

"Phil is leaving in a week, he's travelling for afew months maybe even for a year, im going to miss him so much." She sighed again.

Phil travels alot, he plays ball for a living, he doesn't play well, strictly minor league we move around alot.

"Mum why don't you go with him?" I can take care of myself, and the whole house to myself that would be great!

"Nonsence! Who's going to take care of you? I would never leave you behind." She looked at me lovingly. I smiled up at her.

I felt bad. My mum was holding herself back because of me, maybe i could move out and.. no that would never work, i don't have that much money. Maybe i could.. its like something clicked in my head, i could live with Charlie, my dad, in forks. I smiled widely.

"What are you up to?" Renee raised her brow up at me.

"I just had the craziest idea! Why don't i go and live with Charlie? I miss him so much and i haven't seen him in 2 years, we haven't talked or wrote in such a long time.. and you can travel with Phil!" I really did miss Charlie, we used to have so much _fun_ when i spent my summers with him.

"Are you crazy? you hate forks. I don't want you to go just because you think its the right thing to do."

"I wouldn't say hate, more like dislike, besides i wouldn't mind it, here im a total outsider, i have no friends, i get suspended alot for things i don't even do. I need a break from this place, and i can see that you don't want a break from Phil." Everything i said is true.

"Sweety are you sure?"

"Of coarse im sure." I smiled up at her.

"Well, if you have second thoughts let me know ok?"

"I highly doubt i'll have second thoughts mum."

"Just in case. Do you want me to call Charlie?"

"No its ok, i'll call him."

**(Edwards Point Of View.)**

"ALICE! DON'T YOU DARE!" My evil stupid lttle pixie sister!

"Oh, come on! Eddie-kins! Please, i promise not to harm you.. much" She grinned evily.

Alice could not have been doing this to me! I ran upstairs as fast as i could, _alright Edward, your room isn't that far._ Plan A.) Get into my room and lock her out until Alice, falls asleep.

I ran as fast as i could upstairs but she was already there by the door to my room. Ahh! I turned around and ran to the stairs, i tripped and fell. Ouch.

Everything went dark.

"Edward, Edward!" I heard someone say. Alice, the evil evil pixie. The Ms. Fashion central who could be the only one that i fear the most.

"Why am i tied up?" I asked as i realized i couldn't move much.

"You're tied up so you don't run away again!"

Alice went through my closet, i was tied to my computer chair with rope. Where the hell did she get the rope?

"Ugh! this has to go!" She threw my faverite blue faded jeans, some of my weird never-been-heard of band shirts. She threw my 'country' shirts. She was so torturing me now. She threw out some of my boxers and shoes.

"Are you planning to leave me nude?" I asked. She was getting rid of almost everything!

"No, because im letting you keep afew of these pants." They were pants she got me 2 weeks ago.

"Okay but im keeping my so called 'country' shirts."

She sighed, "Fine, but just those."

Without another word she was gone and i was left at home alone, tied to a chair and in desperate need to pee. _Wonderful._

Alice is my adopted sister, you can tell she was adopted. Shes so crazy! She's so pixie-like its funny. I have another adopted sister not as crazy but close enough, Rosalie, shes snobby but shes ok when you get to know her and i have two adopted brothers Emmett and Jasper, Emmett is as crazy as Alice, its like their related and Jasper he's the only normal one. My adopted parents, Esme and Carlisle, theres not much to say about them, no words can describe how great they are.

I heard a car pull up in the driveway. _That was quick._

"Alice! Your back! Un-tie me from this damned chair!" I yelled whenn i heard the front door open and close.

"Eddie! what the hell happenned to you?" It was Emmett.

**(A/N; Good? Bad? Tell me what you think! REVIEW! I will update frequently.)**


End file.
